One Piece x Fairy Tail: The Straw Hats vs Fairy Tail!
by kaosctrl510
Summary: The Straw Hats pirates are having a normal day until they enter a strange fog. As the exit, they end up in the town of Magnolia, home to the wizard guild of Fairy Tail. When they meet, all seems well, until Luffy makes one wrong move and faces off against the guild! It's an all out brawl! Who will win: the Straw Hats or Fairy Tail? Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Pirates in Magnolia!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

><p>It was another day like any other on the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats have just finished stocking up supplies on an island.<p>

"YEAH! SET SAIL!" their straw hatted captain proclaimed.

"Hold on Luffy," Nami stopped him, "We still have to let the Log Pose settle before we leave."

Luffy let out an irritated grunt, and turned his head.

"Oh well, at least that gives me time to work on the Sunny." Franky said while heading down to work on the Soldier Dock System.

"Yeah, I guess I could start cooking dinner. Any requests?" their chef asked.

Luffy immediately cocked his head toward Sanji and yelled out, "SANJI! MEAT! I. WANT. MEAT!"

"Coming right up captain." He replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Don't worry guys, we'll head out first thing tomorrow morning." their navigator said relieved.

As the pirates were served their meal, Luffy's eyes glowed like bright stars while his mouth watered into a fall. As he devoured everything around him, Nami kept staring at the dark sky.

"Hey Nami, what's wrong?" wondered Chopper.

"Oh nothing," she replied. _The wind is getting kind of strong, and this climate doesn't feel natural, _she eyes deepen with fear, dropping her plate, and letting out a scream. Everyone turns toward her, while she shakes in place.

"What's wrong?!" Zoro asks.

"C-c-CYCLONE! A cyclone is coming! Quick! We have to leave! NOW! " Nami yells. Everyone rushes outside to ready the Sunny. The winds grow stronger and stronger, the waves crash higher and higher. A mountain of ocean water smashes into the deck of their ship, washing Luffy away. Before he could land in the sea, he grabbed one of the railings and threw himself back.

" Whew, that was close." Straw Hat sighs. Frank rushes back below the deck.

"Hey! Hold on you guys! We're gonna get out of here!" he yells.

"How?! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Usopp screams in terror.

"Coup de..." the Thousand Sunny's large engine begins to glow pink. "BURST!" The ship releases an intense blast of air, firing the Straw Hats upward and forward, away from the island. Their ship proudly sailing across the sky.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughs. "My, my, well that was certainly close."

"I'd say we have another minute of air time." Franky speaks. "Then we fall down."

"We're not in the clear yet you guys, these winds are still dangerously violent." their navigator cautioned.

Finally, the Sunny lands back into the ocean, everyone still aboard.

"So," Robin speaks up "What are we supposed to do now?"

"That's easy! We'll just use the Paddle-Wheel Sunny and make our way to the next island!" Usopp suggests.

"Although that would be a good idea, there's still a problem. Since we had to escape that cyclone, we never fully got our bearings back on that island. So at the moment, we're stranded and have no sense of direction." Nami says.

"What?! Then how am I supposed to be king of the pirates if we're lost?!" Luffy begins to become frustrated. "Ugh! What do we do?!"

As time passes, the ocean begins to calm, and fog begins to roll in.

"Well, at least we're away from the cyclone. But now we're stuck in this thick fog."

"Things just keep getting worse!" Chopper exclaims.

"Hey moss-head, get up there and see if you can find an island." Sanji commands Zoro.

"Hey, don't tell me what to do stupid cook!" he retaliates. The tension between the two grows stronger.

"Stop it you guys! We don't have time for this! We have to find an island soon." Chopper whines.

"For the mean time," Usopp begins "I guess we just have to wait out the fog while the wind blows us to the next island."

The Straw Hats nod in agreement. Everyone goes back to their rooms, except Zoro, who resides in the crow's nest, keeping watch.

"Ugh," the swordsman sighs "why'd I have to get the stuck with this boring job." He begins to doze off, opening his eyes from time to time. Eventually, everyone fell asleep, the fog and wind drifting them away. Zoro awakens a couple hours later, the crew still asleep and the fog beginning to clear. _Well... It's finally morning. Guess I better go wake everyone else up_. In the corner of his eye, Zoro notices a mass of land. He quickly rushes down the nest, and wakes up everyone else.

"Just five more minutes…" mumbles Luffy, half-asleep.

"Come on you idiot, wake up already." Zoro viscously shakes his captain back and forth while Luffy mutters about his dream of meat. As soon as their captain finally woke up, the rest of the crew slowly arose.

"What's wrong Zoro?" asked Chopper, slowly rubbing his eyes.

"There seems to be a pretty big town coming up, it looks like it's huge island as well."

"Well, in that case," Luffy begins with a smile "let's go check it out!" The ship finally approaches the town's harbor, Franky taking the helm and positioning the Sunny into an open dock. As the Straw Hats finally make their way toward the town, they are greeted with strange looks and large buildings. Everyone begins to act a little cautious, except for their captain.

"Woah! This. Place. Looks. AWESOME!" Luffy exclaims.

"Luffy, wait a—" Nami is stopped from noticing him running off into the distance. "And, he's gone. Typical…"

"That's our captain for you." Robin says ending with a small chuckle. Some citizens are still giving them weird looks and whispering to each other. One lady takes a look at their ship, then freezes, also dropping her bag. Her face locked with fear, the rest of the Straw Hats look toward her.

"PIRATES!" she screams. "These people are pirates! They are sea bandits here to ravage Magnolia and kill us all! Run away! Everyone breaks out into panic and flees.

"Well, that escalated quickly…" comments Usopp.

"I guess they were… shaken to the... _bone_. Get it? Because I'm a skeleton! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook yells.

Elsewhere, Luffy is having a great time. Looking at shops and being mesmerized by the different kinds of meat. Five shady figures approach him, each bearing a strange green symbol that doesn't resemble any kind of pirate skull.

"Hey there." One of them greets.

"So, we've heard that your one of those sea bandits; a pirate, right?" another, that seems to be their leader, asks. Luffy turns towards him, who is carrying a large club, then ignores them and continues his business.

"Hey! We were talking to you!" the bandit swings his club, and smashes it into Luffy's skull, the rest of his men chuckling. The club, still laying on top his straw hat, Luffy stands up, and shoots a menacing look at the man and his goons. The punks are shocked that it didn't even faze the pirate. He grabs the hem of the leader's shirt, his expression full of disbelief.

"You listen to me, and you listen good. You never, and I mean NEVER, touch my hat!" Luffy lets him go and walks back to the harbor. The rest of the goons laugh as he rears his head back toward them.

"Now boys! Get him!" All five of them charge toward Straw Hat. Luffy turns around and stretches his arm, behind him, his hand now a fist.

"Now, Gum-Gum…" he reels his arm back toward him and the bandits. "Pistol!" A long powerful punch hits their leader in the middle, the force of the impact also blowing away his men, sending all of them flying.

"Let's get out of here!"

"This guy's crazy!"

"What kind of magic is that?!" All the bandits run away in fright.

"This isn't over yet you bastard!" their leader cries while they flee.

Luffy heads back to the Sunny and his crew.

"So, what'd I miss you guys?" he questions as he approaches them.

"Nothing really…" replies Sanji. "How about you?"

"Oh, you know the usually, beating up random jerks."

"Oh, ok- wait, what?" The orange sun is setting on the horizon, while Luffy tells everyone what happened at dinner, and everyone sleeping afterwards.

* * *

><p>"So, who do you think these guys are Natsu? A dark guild?"<p>

"I don't know, Lucy. But they seem like worthy opponents. Right, Happy?"

"Aye sir! How 'bout you Gray?"

"Oh yeah, I can't wait."

"Gray, your shirt."

"What are you talking about Erza, my shirt is- Ah! How did it come off?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Fairy Tail!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

><p>Just arriving in the port of Magnolia, the Straw Hat pirates were greeted with unusual stares and unpleasant welcome. As their captain ran off, he encountered a cruel group of bandits. After defeating them, Luffy ran back to his ship, and told his crew about what happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone still sleeping, and the sun still down, Luffy rockets out of bed, eager for adventure.<p>

"Yay!" Luffy shouted, "Let's go! Come guys! Let's go already! I wanna explore!" Sanji, who is now becoming irritated, jumps out of bed, kicking his captain.

"Will you let us sleep for just a little longer?! It's freaking four o'clock in the morning! Ugh, how 'bout this, we'll leave in a couple hours, when it's actually day time, and I'll buy you some meat? Ok?" Sanji proposed.

"Okay! Sounds good!" Luffy replied, jumping back into bed and falling asleep. But there slumber didn't last very long.

"Show yourselves you sea bandits!" someone bellowed from the deck of the Sunny. "Fight me!" In the process, the entire crew woke up. Zoro sneaks over and peeks out of the window, spotting a few dark silhouettes.

"Damn… it's too dark for me to make out anything."

"Natsu, you dumbass! We're not here to pick a fight!" another voice said.

"Gray's right Natsu," a more feminine person spoke, "we're just here to conduct a survey of why these people are here in Magnolia. If they mean us no harm, then we'll leave them alone. But, if they do intend to…"

"Then we can beat them up! Right?" the first voice asked.

"Who do these guys think we are?" Luffy agitatedly wondered, pounding his fist into his palm. "I'm gonna go teach 'em a lesson…" A firm hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from walking out the door.

"Hold on captain, let's not let loose on these guys… or, at least not yet. You heard it yourself, they're just here wondering who we are, which is perfectly normal considering we just showed up out of nowhere, bearing a pirate flag." Zoro said.

"Ugh, fine. I'll wait" Luffy replied with a scowl.

"Come on! Where are you pirates?!" the loud voice yelled.

"I'll go check who it is." The swordsman whispered.

"Ok, you go do that." Usopp and Chopper whimpered in unison, hiding behind a bed.

"Fine, but as the captain of the Thousand Sunny, I'm coming too." Luffy added.

"Ok, whatever." As the two pirates walked out of the door, they faced four people. The one that woke them up wore a dark blue waistcoat trimmed with gold, along with a white scarf. He had pink spiky hair and seemed full of excitement. His left arm was covered by a long sleeve, designed like his coat, while his right didn't. His bare arm was also tattooed with a unique red symbol, similar yet different to the bandits'.

"You." he said while pointing a finger to Zoro. "Are you the captain of this ship?"

"Actually, it's-"

"Nope. That would be me. I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hat pirates. But you can just call me Luffy. The guy with the mean face is my lackey, Zoro." Straw Hat interrupted.

"Lackey?!" Zoro blurts out.

"Hello there, Luffy and Zoro. I am Erza Scarlet, that hothead over there is Natsu Dragneel, we're members of the wizard guild, Fairy Tail." A woman with long red hair introduced. She wore a metal chestplate along with handguards. Her blue skirt met halfway to her knees. "We just came by to ask you what you are doing here in Magnolia."

"Wizards? Guild?" Zoro questions.

"Wait, you don't what wizards are, or a guild? Then you must come from a faraway place where magic is rare." Erza replies, "Well, guilds are basically groups where wizards come together to do jobs and go on adventures. And wizards are basically people that use magic on an everyday basis. Does that help?"

Suddenly, Zoro lets out a small laugh. "Sorry, but I don't buy the whole 'magic' thing. Magic is just some made up thing to scare people."

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu bursts.

"Calm down, Natsu." Erza reassures him.

"Fine ok, don't believe in magic. See if I care."

"Well, we got caught in this fog from escaping a cyclone and somehow ended up here, and where we come from, we've never really seen magic. Also, we just needed somewhere to dock and get our bearings." Luffy replied.

"So, what you are saying is that you mean us no harm? Am I right to assume that?" the scarlet haired warrior inquires. Luffy answers with small headshake and an "uh-huh".

"Awww…" Natsu mutters. "Does that mean no fighting?"

"Aye sir!" a blue talking cat with angel wings spoke up from behind him. As he frightened Zoro, Luffy just stared with awe.

"Woah! So cool! He's like Chopper! A talking animal! Hey, flying cat, wanna join my crew?"

"No way!" Natsu interjects, "Happy is my friend, and he would never-"

"Do you have fish?" Happy asked Luffy. Natsu falls over in shock.

"Ok, we got to get serious about this." The other man said. This one seemed more calm and collected, he wore something similar to Natsu's waistcoat, but his was white adorned with dark blue, covering his maroon shirt. His hair was also a dark blackish-bluish, styled with spikes. "By the way, thanks for introducing _us _Erza." He complained, making a motion toward him, then Happy, and then to a blonde girl.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot you three were there…" Erza apologized, "You guys were kind of quiet…"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, the girl over there is Lucy Heartfilia, and you've already met Happy. We're also members of Fairy Tail." Gray continued.

"Hi there." Lucy shyly waved. Her yellow hair was put into two small ponytails, showing from the sides of her head. She wore mostly white and blue clothes, along with a small azure skirt and black stockings almost as long as her legs. She also seemed to carry a brown pouch to her said.

As morning approached, Luffy and Zoro introduced the rest of his crew to them.

* * *

><p>"WOAH! IT'S A TALKING RACCOON DOG! WITH A PINK TOP HAT! LOOK OVER THERE! A LIVING SKELETON! WITH AN AFRO!" Natsu uttered with disbelief.<p>

"I'm not a raccoon dog! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper whined.

_He has Happy, a talking and flying blue cat for a friend; yet, he's so mesmerized by a talking reindeer? Why am I not surprised? But, that skeleton is kinda creepy…_ Lucy wonders.

"Ok, now that the introductions are out of the way. We better get back to the guildhall, Gramps is probably wondering where we are by now."

"Aw, okay." Natsu and Happy mourned. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys! If you ever need something, just stop by our guildhall." Before they could leave the dock, they were stopped.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted, "Pink hair!" Immediately, Natsu turns around with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, what?"

"You said you were looking for fight, right?"

"Yeah, so what's it to you?"

"I'll be happy to fight against you."

"Well, I guess there's no turning you down then."

"Also," Luffy continues, " then you prove to us that your 'magic' is real.

"Alright, I'll show you! Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu roars.


	3. Chapter 3: Things are Heating Up!

Just finishing their first day in Magnolia, the Straw Hat pirates were face-to-face to a group of people referring themselves as "Fairy Tail". Before, they could take leave, the so-called "wizards", we're called out by non other than Luffy himself!

"Whoa, hold on you guys." Lucy interrupted, "You heard Gray yourself, Master Makarov is probably wondering where we are by now. So, I suggest we should get going now…"

"Hold on Lucy, this guy called me out. I can't just turn him down now, and leave knowing I declined a duel." Natsu protested.

"Okay… but first, don't you think we should get off their boat if you're going to fight. So, you know, we don't wreck it and all." Natsu, who's now a little dazed, looks down to his feet, and observes his surroundings. His face fills with a sickly green color, and he covers his mouth with both hands, preventing his sickness from flowing out.

"Um, you ok pink hair? You don't look so good." Luffy buts in. Natsu begins to tetter around, eventually falling off the Sunny, into the ocean below. It takes him a while, but he then finally emerges from the sea.

"Whew, that was close. I didn't even realize that was boat before!"

"What'd you except you idiot! We even told you before that we were gonna meet pirates, as in sea bandits, who travel by boat!" Gray yells. Suddenly, Natsu and Luffy have a dumbfounded expression, both trying to comprehend what he was saying."

"Agh! Whatever, I don't have time for this! Pink hair! Get up her so we can fight already!" Straw Hat shouts.

"Ok, you got it! Happy! I need a lift!" Natsu commands.

"Aye sir!" Happy gleefully replies, flying towards him picking and moving him up to the dock.

"Ok," Luffy begins, "so where we gonna fight?"

"I guess we can just fight in front of the guild hall, I mean, it does have a field… kinda."

"Erza, aren't you going to stop them?" Lucy worries.

"Why should I? I would love to see a great fight between Natsu and the pirate." Erza replies with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean chill out Lucy. It seems like they would be good opponents for each other." Gray agrees.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaims. _I've lost all hope for them… _she thinks to herself. Both the wizards and the Straw Hats make their way towards the guild hall of Fairy Tail, passing through the beautifully built city of Magnolia. They stray away from the buildings, heading on a more rugged path. As they final arrive, they are introduced with many trees, mountains, and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild members.

The shipwright of the Straw Hats begins to craft wooden bleachers from some leftover logs, so everyone can sit and enjoy the duel.

"And… done!" Franky shouted while making the finishing touches to the seats. Immediately, they are filled with both pirates and wizards, cheering on the combatant of their choice.

"Go Luffy!"

"You can do it Natsu!"

Lucy sits comfortably near the bottom, ready to encourage on her hotheaded friend during the fight. As Sanji makes his way to sit with the rest of his crew, he passes by Lucy. Suddenly, he stops. His faces turns red, his eyes widen and form into hearts, and he turns around. He slides casually next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I've never realized your beauty before, and I'm deeply sorry about that. Your beauty makes we want to die, and be born all over again, just so I can see you again!" Sanji compliments, "Oh sorry, I was being extremely rude. Your name is Lucy, right?"

"Umm, y-yeah. And you are…" Lucy stutters.

"Me? I'm Sanji, your knight in shining armor!"

"I really do appreciate the compliments, but…" _What do I say to make this guy go away?! _Lucy yells in her head. All of a sudden, a bell goes off.

"The match will begin in one minute, so everyone take your seats!" Happy speaks, "Today, I will be commentating this battle! I, your main commentator, am Happy! With me, I have two special guests! The black furred cat to my right is Pantherlily!

"I'm glad to be here Happy." Pantherlily states.

"And the lovely white feline next to Lily is Carla!" Happy continues

"Oh, be quiet tom cat. I don't even know why you dragged me here." Carla retaliates.

"Okay… continuing on, today is the fight of the century! We have two very strong fighters who both seem ready to duel! Even though I don't know what the other guy can do…

"You're right Happy, without any further ado, here come our competitors!" From opposing ends of a field, Luffy and Natsu enter.

"On your left: is the amazing, powerful wizard… NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Natsu flexs both his arms, showing off to the crowd.

"I'm fired up now!" he roars.

"And on your right: is the pirate who wears a straw hat… MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

"Yo." Luffy introduces as he sticks up a piece sign.

"Natsu! Are you ready?" Happy screams.

"Yeah!" he shouts back.

"Luffy! Are you ready?"

"Sure." Luffy calmly speaks.

"In that case… 3… 2… 1… GO!" Natsu sprints toward Luffy, then leaps into the air.

"Now I'll show you my true power! Fire Dragon…" Natsu breathes in strongly, "ROAR!" A giant breathe of fire spews from his mouth as he breathes out, aiming toward Luffy. Straw Hat barely manages to dodge it, while an expression of shock fills his face, along with the rest of his crew.

"W-Wh-What?!"

"That's impossible!"

"I thought there could only be one of each Devil Fruit?!"

"Ace could only use fire, right?!"

Luffy decided not to wast anymore time. He quickly rolls onto his side, and stretches his arm backwards, and fires it toward Natsu. "Gum-Gum Pistol!" the rubber man shouts. The pink haired wizard misses it by a hair. And just like the Straw Hats, Fairy Tail is full of disbelief.

"What kind of magic is that?!"

"Is it lost magic?!"

"I never sensed any magic energy from him!"

Both the rubber man and the fire wizard stop in place, back where they started. They give each other one glance, then smile.

"So, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Me? Oh, no. It's not magic. I ate the Gum-Gum fruit, turning me into a rubber man!"

"Oh, well. I was raised by a dragon when I was a kid, then one day, he vanished." Again, they go at each other. Both exchanging a flurry of punches; one fire, the other rubber.

"Gum-Gum Musket!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Gum-Gum Bazooka!"

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

After a while of attacking, both the pirate and wizard are covered in bruises and heavily panting.

"You are a worthy opponent pink hair…"

"Same to you…" Natsu then begins to wobble a little, swaying like a boat back and forth. He collapses onto the floor.

"Need… Meat…" Luffy panted out. The rubber man then also falls, hitting the dirt below him.

"Luffy!"

"Natsu!" The guild members of Fairy Tail rush toward him, checking his condition. The same happens to the Straw Hats who aid their captain.


	4. Update!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry that the next chapter isn't up yet. I'm currently working on it right now. It should be done by this weekend. It's just that I've been caught up in so many things like homework, sports, and catching with Fairy Tail (already caught up now) and One Piece (around Ep. 400)! Again, sorry for the delay! And if you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to DM me! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4: Differences Resolved!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

><p>After accepting Natsu's duel, Luffy and the rest of the crew headed to the Fairy Tail guild hall to fight. But, it didn't last long since both of the combatants we're knocked out so quickly!<p>

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be alright?"<p>

"Man, that Natsu guy was pretty good…"

"I hope he'll will recover…"

"Chopper, how is he?" The voices of the Straw Hats filled the room while Luffy slept, laying in an infirmary.

"W-What happened?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy! You're awake!" cried Chopper happily. "You took a really bad beating back there. I mean, I'm still in shock of how that guy could use fire without eating a Devil Fruit!"

"Oh yeah, me and pink hair fought, didn't we? Do you- ow!" Luffy winced as he rose out of bed.

"Woah, hold on their captain. You took quite the beating back there," Zoro spoke up "Just rest in here until tomorrow, then you can get up."

"Aw! You're no fun Zoro!" the captain whined.

"Oh, just shut up and go back to sleep!" Zoro now seemed very agitated, the look on his face meant 'I swear I'm going to cut him in two one day'.

"Fine, whatever. But, if I stay in here, where are you guys going?" Luffy wondered.

"Oh, it's ok captain." Robin began "While you were unconscious, their guild master was kind enough to allow us to sleep here the night."

"Oh…" Luffy replied with awe. "Well, ok!" He then instantly laid his head on his pillow and fell back asleep. The Straw Hat pirates made their way to the rooms where they were staying. On, the other side of the guild hall, Fairy Tail had a little get-together, discussing the recent events about the pirates.

"What?! Master, what do you mean he wasn't using magic?! How would you explain the way he stretched his arms and stuff?!" Natsu yelled in confusion.

"Listen Natsu, during your fight, I didn't sense any magic power coming from him and I never seen that kind of fighting style before." Their master informed.

"While on their ship, I found this." Erza said while handing out papers with each member's face plastered on it. "Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy with a bounty of 300,000,000 Berries. I'm guessing that's the kind of currency they use where they come from. But, not only did he have a price on his head, everyone else does too."

"Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro with a bounty of 120,000,000 Berries."

"Cat Bugler Nami with a bounty of 16,000,000 Berries."

"Black Foot Sanji with a bounty of 77,000,000 Berries. And so on and so forth."

"So, what are you saying Erza? These guys are wanted? 'Cause they don't seem that bad of people."

"Of course, they're wanted you dumbass. They are pirates, are they not?" Gray spoke up.

"Hey! No need to be so rude, ice head!" Natsu replied.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Anyway, so what do we do? Turn them in?"

"Even if we wanted to, whom would we turn them into? On the bottom of the posters, their seems to be some kind of police force named the Marines. But, no, for now, we'll just observe them, if they try to pull anything, we can take care of them." Erza stated. Natsu laid back in his chair, thinking about what to do next.

"I guess we're down for now. I'll stay here for the night and keep an eye on them. Everyone else, go home and get some rest." The red-haired wizard commanded.

* * *

><p>The following day, Fairy Tail awakened to a very joyous shout.<p>

"YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" proclaimed Luffy "LET'S PARTY!" He jumped on his bed, his bandages still wrapped around his body. Chopper then slowly walked in, rubbing one of his eyes.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" he asked drowsily.

"Oh, Chopper! Go wake up the rest of the crew, we're gonna party!"

"What? Luffy, as much as I would love to, don't you think it would be kind of rude to throw a party in some other people's building?" Suddenly, the dining area filled with noise. Both of them ran out of the room, investigating the noise. But the came to a sudden surprise!

"Did someone say party?!" shouted Natsu who was dancing on a table along with Franky. They found the rest of the crew there as well: Zoro drinking, Brook playing music, and everyone else just having fun!

"See, Chopper! Even those fairy guys wanted to party! Come on, let's join 'em!" Luffy said with a big smile while taking his furry little friend by the hoof.

Luffy and Natsu sat next to each other, gouging down all the food they could get their hands on.

"Man! This stuff is really good!" Natsu exclaimed, his cheeks filled with various things.

"Yeah! It's yummy isn't it! My friend Sanji made it, he's really good at cooking and stuff!" Luffy mumbled through the meat pop in his teeth.

"So," Natsu began, while he finished swallowing, "tell me how you're actually able to stretch."

"Didn't I tell you before pink hair? When I was a kid, I ate one of the Devil Fruits. The Gum-Gum Fruit turned me into a rubber man, making my entire body rubber. See?" Luffy said while pulling one of his cheeks really far. "So, how are you able to use fire without getting burned?"

"Oh me? My father was a dragon named Igneel, he thought me Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. I can even eat fire too!"

"Woah! So cool!" Luffy yelled with awe, "I didn't know you were raised by a dragon!" He picked up his drink and chugged it all the way until there was nothing left. "So, you up for a rematch?"

"Are you kidding?" Natsu asked as he turned toward him, "Of course! You seem really strong and I'd love another chance to fight you! But wait, instead of just us two, let's have a tournament where everyone fights each other!"

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Luffy replied. "Hey guys!" he shouted toward his crew.

"What?"

"Are you all up for a fighting tournament?" At first, all of the Straw Hats looked at each other with unease. But then they formed smiles and all yelled out, "YEAH!"

"Sounds like it'd be fun!"

"I'd really like to see how all these wizards work."

"Oh no! It's my 'can't-fight-in-a-tournament-against-wizards' disease!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Again, I just wanna say I'm sorry for not posting this sooner and I'm also sorry that this isn't as long or action-packed as the previous one! But, I hope you enjoy! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
